1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements in attachments for powered vehicles and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a universal carrier member for securing multi-purpose implements to the vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Vehicle, such as garden tractors, and the like, are widely used for a variety of purposes, and are normally provided with a lift apparatus or hitch member for securing the working tool or implement to the vehicle for operation thereby. Many types of implements may be provided for the vehicle, such as a scoop for retrieving loose materials from the surface of the ground, a load carrier for moving material from one site to another, a material or ground levelling apparatus, or the like. These devices are usually separate or independent pieces of equipment thus requiring removal of one apparatus and installation of another apparatus for performing the desired plurality of work operations. In addition, each of these devices are usually designed for use with one particular brand vehicle, and in the event one changes vehicles for some reason, it is normally necessary to replace all of the added implements to be utilized in conjunction therewith.